A l'attention de
by Eimtivy
Summary: Albus Dumbledore pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire que le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort. Grossière erreur : il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'imbécillité crasse de l'adolescent moyen.


**Disclaimer = Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Le traitement de texte Microsoft Word sur lequel j'ai écrit ce court récit est la propriété de Microsoft. L'ordinateur sur lequel j'ai tapé le texte est la propriété de ***_regarde le dos de son ordi pour lire la marque__*** **_**Asus. Les musiques que j'ai écouté en l'écrivant appartiennent respectivement à Oldelaf pour "Le café", et Jake Bugg pour "Lightning Bolt" (****_ceci étant un message subliminal vous incitant à aller les écouter_****). En revanche le cerveau utilisé pour imaginer la trame n'appartient qu'à moi (**_Prudence étant mère de sûreté, prenons nos précautions : au cas où notre réalité ne serait qu'une illusion où mon cerveau serait contrôlé par des ordinateurs surpuissants façon Matrix, ce texte est la propriété de ces ordinateurs surpuissants. Je ne sais cependant pas ce qui est le plus terrible entre se savoir contrôler par des ordinateurs, ou savoir qu'ils en profitent pour écrire à travers nous des fics sur Harry Potter__**).**_

_._

**Note de l'auteur** : Qui dit première fic dit angoisse profonde de l'auteur, aka « _se-ronger-les-ongles-jusqu'au-sang-en-espérant-ne-pas-recevoir-de-reviews-incendiaires _» (tout en espérant recevoir des review tout court). J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira. Histoire qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un grand délire se voulant humoristique, voire parodique. Une petite précision sans réelle importance : l'action se passe en 6ème année, mais une 6ème année où Severus Rogue serait toujours professeur de potion. Pauvre Slughorn, écarté pour des besoins scénaristiques !

Un grand merci à Athéna pour ses corrections, avoir ris à mes tentatives d'humour foireux, et supporté mes crises existentielles quant à cette fic. Et bien sur, une pensée pour la fabuleuse x-lilo, puisqu'entre elle et moi c'est à la vie à la muerte, et que cette fiction est avant tout pour elle.

**IMPORTANT** = après avoir passé 47 mille ans à essayer d'imposer un texte aéré à ce "..." de ffnet, j'ai fais ressortir de derrière les fagots la vieille skyblogueuse qui sommeillait en moi : les "." qui se balade parfois entre les lignes ont été utilisé pour permettre un texte plus aéré, promis pour la prochaine fois j'essayerai de trouver une autre solution (sorry basmati)

.

**Note de la beta : **Ne l'écoutez pas, cette femme est folle, son histoire roxx comme du pâté en croute. Elle attend vos pommes de terre, mots d'amour à la vie à la mort et autres jets de rôtis à la tronche comme les fidèles attendent un signe du messie, comme Ron attend son repas du midi, comme un nain attend de collecter son or à la sortie. Je me permet de laissez un mot parce que je me crois chez moi, cette fic a été un plaisir à lire et à corriger, je suis honteusement désolée d'avoir fait poireauté sa majesté MTV, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre parait-il. Enjoy the ride ! A.

* * *

.

**À L'attention de ...**

ooo

.

_Malgré un règlement intérieur long de 257 pages – 280 si l'on comptait les pages annexées par Argus Rusard, portant à peu près toutes sur ses revendications pour un retour à la torture physique comme punition – les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard estimaient n'y avoir, au fond, que 4 grandes règles à respecter pour espérer passer une scolarité agréable :_

_1) Ne pas s'adosser au Saule Cogneur._

_2) Éviter de déranger le professeur McGonagall la nuit, sous peine d'être traumatisé à vie par une vision d'elle en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit en tissus écossais._

_3) Ne pas croire Hagrid quand il vous dit que telle ou telle bestiole est inoffensive et que vous pouvez l'approcher sans problème. _

_4) Et surtout, surtout, ne pas provoquer d'accidents en cours de potion._

_._

_Bien évidemment, la dernière règle était facile à respecter quand le professeur de potion Severus Rogue – cinq fois lauréat du "sourire le plus terrifiant de l'histoire de Poudlard", et finaliste de l'émission "Concours de la vie la plus pourrie d'Angleterre" – était là pour surveiller les élèves. Malheureusement, vint le jour où, à la demande du directeur – on apprit plus tard que Albus Dumbledore souhaitait un avis en toute urgence sur sa nouvelle cape bleu ciel à étoiles violette, il dû s'absenter cinq minutes de son cours. La classe étant composée de Gryffondor et Serpentard, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Draco Malfoy se mit à insulter Harry Potter, celui-ci répliqua et Pansy Parkinson essaya de lui jeter un sort, Ron Weasley décocha un crochet du droit à Blaise Zabini – qui n'avait pourtant strictement rien fait-, qui se vengea en jetant tous les ingrédients qu'il avait à portée de main dans le chaudron de Hermione Granger, chaudron qui se mit à produire une épaisse fumée grise intoxiquant tous les élèves présents._

_._

_Suite à un examen poussé, il s'avéra qu'aucun effet secondaire n'était à envisager, si ce n'est une légère tendance pour les élèves d'agir comme s'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion (pour preuve, Neville Londubat avait répondu "2294" à la réponse "combien font 2 + 2", bien que Severus Rogue argua ne pas voir en quoi cela prouvait quoi que ce soit venant du fils Londubat)._

_L'effet devant se dissiper rapidement, tous les élèves furent déclarés aptes à retourner en cours. Souhaitant parer à toutes éventualités, Albus Dumbledore leur conseilla cependant de ne pas hésiter à lui envoyer un hibou, si jamais ils rencontraient le moindre souci, ou s'ils avaient la moindre interrogation._

_Pour les archives de l'école, les copies des lettres envoyées par le directeur ce jour-là furent conservées._

_._

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Severus Rogue**

.

Severus,

.

Je préfère prendre les devants et vous rappelez que vous étiez dans mon bureau lorsque l'incident de tout à l'heure a eu lieu.

Je vous interdis donc de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer pousser Mr Potter "accidentellement" dans le lac et de faire croire que vous étiez sous l'effet de la potion.

Et n'essayez pas de nier en avoir eu l'idée. Je vous connais.

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

_._

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Harry,

.

Je suis ravi que tu prennes à cœur ta mission d'élu en cherchant les moyens de tuer Voldemort.

Cependant, j'ai comme un léger doute sur ton interprétation du "pouvoir de l'amour" : lui proposer de "_danser un slow sur du Barbara Streisand_" ne me semble pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

Cordialement,

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Pas plus que sur du Céline Dion.

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Encore moins sur "_Tu as ensorcelé mon coeur_" de Célestina Moldubec !

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Ronald Weasley**

.

Mr Weasley,

.

Je comprends qu'en cette période de croissance qu'est l'adolescence votre corps ait besoin de plus d'énergie qu'auparavant.

Toutefois, je refuse catégoriquement de vous métamorphoser en elfe de maison pour que vous puissiez vivre dans les cuisines de Poudlard 24h/24.

Pas plus que je n'accepte votre demande de transfert à Poufsouffle, l'argument comme quoi "_leurs dortoirs sont juste à côté des cuisines_" n'étant pas recevable.

.

Cordialement,

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter****  
**

.

Prendre un de mes bonbons au citron pour « _l'envoyer à Voldemort en espérant qu'il s'étouffe et crève avec _» ?

Un de **MES** bonbons au citron ?

De **MA **réserve **PERSONNELLE** ?

Mon garçon, si tu tiens à ton titre de « survivant », je te déconseille fortement ne serait-ce qu'imaginer mettre cette idée en pratique.

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Hermione Granger**

.

Miss Granger,

.

Je m'émerveille chaque jour de votre de votre besoin d'engloutir le plus de connaissances possibles, et ne peux que vous encourager à continuer dans cette voie.

Malheureusement, il me semble difficilement concevable de vous "_construire une cabane de livres dans la bibliothèque pour y vivre indéfiniment_."

Au-delà du fait que cela ferait désordre, nous recevrions un blâme de l'inspection académique pour maltraitance (on dort très mal sur un matelas de livres vous savez ?)

.

Cordialement,

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Il y a du positif et du négatif dans ton idée de « _balancer une bombe atomique sur l'Angleterre pour exploser en profondeur "celui-qui-a-un-nom-tordu_" » (j'applaudis l'inventivité du surnom.)

L'avantage, c'est que, effectivement, Voldemort serait mort.

L'inconvénient, c'est que nous le serions tous.

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _**

_P.S_ : _petit conseil pour le futur, fais attention au double sens de certains mots. Ton "exploser en profondeur" par exemple pourrait porter très légèrement à confusion. J'hésite presque à enlever 5 points à Gryffondor pour l'image mentale que cette expression a suscitée en moi._

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Hermione Granger**

.

Quand je vous encourageais à continuer "engloutir le plus de connaissances possibles", je voulais dire **METAPHORIQUEMENT** parlant.

**CESSEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MANGER LES LIVRES DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE****.**

Mrs Pince en est à sa troisième attaque cardiaque en moins de 15 minutes. Et faire passer des entretiens d'embauche **prend du temps**.

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Harry,

.

Je ne vois pas en quoi un "_Dragon noir aux yeux rouges_" pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité contre le "_Magicien des ténèbres_". **(1)**

De même, je ne comprends rien à ce charabia à propos des points de vie, de points d'attaque ou de défense.

De un, cette race de dragon n'existe pas.

De deux, "magicien des ténèbres" est sûrement l'une des appellations les plus ridicules que j'ai jamais entendu pour parler de Voldemort, juste après "celui-qui-a-un-nom-mais-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-dire-ni-écrire-parce-que-cela-pourrait-peut-être-nous-porter-malheur".

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _**

_P.S : Je sais que Madame Pomfresh a estimé que que toi et tes camarades de classe n'aviez pas à rester à l'infirmerie, mais tout de même, ne voudrais-tu pas y aller finalement ? Pour moi ?_

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Harry

Mon garçon,

S'il te plaît, ARRETE de chercher comment battre Voldemort.  
NON, t'accrocher "_au_ _dessus d'un trou qu'on aurait recouvert de feuilles pour essayer de l'appâter et qu'il tombe dans ledit trou_" n'est **PAS** une bonne idée.

Et NON, cela ne marchera pas plus si on accroche également deux ou trois "_cracmols ou nés moldus pour rendre le tout encore plus appétissant à ses yeux_".

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _**

_P.S : Toujours non pour l'infirmerie ?_

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Draco Malfoy**

.

Mr Malfoy,

.

Au risque de vous décevoir, il m'est impossible de renvoyer Mr Potter juste parce qu'il a refusé de vous serrer la main lorsque vous aviez 11 ans.

Je ne peux pas non plus lui donner des retenues jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité parce qu'il a préféré l'amitié de Mr Weasley à la votre, surtout avec une argumentation telle que "_je vaux pourtant dix mille fois mieux que ce sale rouquemoutte qui cumule les désavantages d'être pauvre, roux, pauvre, traître à son sang, pauvre, et d'avoir les fesses plates_".

Cordialement,

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

...

Utiliser ton "_don de Fourchelang pour demander à plusieurs serpents, lors de la bataille finale, de danser la Macarena devant Voldemort afin de le distraire et d'en profiter pour lui lancer un Avada Kedavra_" ?

Sérieusement ?!

Les serpents n'ont même pas de bras !

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _**

_P.S : C'est pourtant sympa l'infirmerie !_

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Ginevra Weasley**

.

Miss Weasley,

.

Oui, je comprends très bien combien cela doit être dur de côtoyer l'être aimé tous les jours sans qu'il vous accorde un regard.

Oui, je sais que vous souffrez de cette situation, que vous devez vous sentir seule, mais vous savez vos enseignants sont aussi là pour discuter avec vous lorsque vous avez des problèmes, alors n'hésitez plus à leur en parler si cela vous gâche vraiment la ... mais, attendez ! Vous êtes dans une promotion inférieure vous !

Vous ne faites pas partie des élèves ayant été touchés par les effets indésirables de la potion !

POURQUOI DIABLE M'ECRIVEZ VOUS DONC ?!

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Harry,

.

J'ai plus de 100 ans, je suis bien trop vieux et bien trop mature pour engager avec toi une « _bataille pour savoir qui a eu le plus de malheurs dans sa vie _».

Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font, voyons.

.

Cordialement,

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

D'accord, mais moi j'ai vu ma petite sœur tuée par mon seul et unique amour, avant d'avoir à combattre ce dernier en duel pour sauver la communauté magique.

Et je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis le 19ème siècle. AH ! **(2)**

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Pansy Parkinson**

.

Miss Parkinson,

.

Je vous le concède, « Dumbledore » est un nom pouvant prêter à l'hilarité.

Je dois tout de même vous signaler qu'avec un nom de famille qui est celui d'une maladie, vous êtes mal placé pour donner des leçons à qui que ce soit.

.

Cordialement,

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Harry Potter**

.

Harry, mon garçon

.

Ta dernière proposition pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort est parfaite. Comment ai-je pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, douter de ton sens inné de la stratégie ?

Non, vraiment, offrir à Voldemort le livre **_Gérer son agressivité pour les nuls,_** où tu aurais écris sur la page de garde : "_Cher Tommy, si nous revenions à des bases plus saines ? En toute cordialité - Ryry_", est l'idée la plus géniale que tu n'aies jamais eu.

Je suis évidemment partant pour la mettre tout de suite en pratique, je dois juste envoyer un message au professeur Rogue avant cela (rien qui te concerne ne t'inquiètes pas !), et j'arrive pour aller acheter le livre avec toi.

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

ooo

.

**A l'attention de Severus Rogue**

.

Severus,

.

J'ai changé d'avis.

Vous pouvez pousser Mr Potter dans le lac, voire tous les élèves de sa promotion : je suis même prêt à vous fournir un alibi.

.

**_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

_._

ooo

.

* * *

**(1) **Oui, je fais des références à Yu-Gi-Oh. J'ai honte.

**(2) **Véridique, vérifier sur internet : la mort d'Ariana Dumbledore, et par là même la fuite de Grindewald après la dispute avec Abelforth et Albus, se situe à peu près vers novembre 1899. A supposer que Albus n'ait pas revu Gellert depuis, sauf pour quelques batailles et leur grand duel de 1945, cela ferait donc bien depuis le 19ème siècle que Dumby a couché avec quelqu'un. Ou tout du moins, on va faire comme si ^^

(Et oui je sais, c'est dur pour Dumbledore… entre lui, Minerva McGonagall dont le mari est mort depuis je ne sais combien d'année et Severus Rogue, Poudlard est vraiment une école de gros frustré. Je les vois bien se faire des réunions comme aux alcooliques anonymes, façon « _Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et cela va faire 97 ans que je n'ai pas utilisé popol _», « _Bonjour Albus ! _»).

.


End file.
